


They knew they needed each other

by Razerface



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: 3x06, Alcohol Abuse, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hated in the Nation, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razerface/pseuds/Razerface
Summary: It is the day of the terroristic catastrophe. Three hundred thousand persons, who played the death-game online, got killed by the ADI‘s. Blue almost collapsed at the sight of all the bodies in the warehouse. But also Karin got hit very heavy by all the shit that has been happening around her.
Relationships: Blue Colson/Karin Parke
Kudos: 4





	They knew they needed each other

Blue and Karin have been standing in the warehouse, where all the bodies of the victims of the bee attack were lined up on the ground, only covered with black tarpaulins. It was a horrifying sight. Every half meter was lying another corpse, and that for about two two hundred square meters. Blue felt her legs become soft. Her hands began to shake. She sweated, and her head was aching like shit. She was not able to think. Not until Blue felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She haven’t even had to turn around to acknowledge whose hand it was, because Karin behind her then said: „A-are you alright?“

Her voice was shivering, and as Blue turned around to her partner, she saw the older woman nearly crying, but Karin managed it with much effort to hold her tears back. Only then Blue realized that she was already crying. Several tears ran down her cheeks, and she was unable to control it. She wiped her tears off her face with her sleeve, but she just couldn’t stop crying. Everything has been to much for her in this moment. As Karin perceived a muffled sob from Blue, whose face was still covered off her sleeve she stepped closer to her younger colleague to hug her lightly. She wanted to comfort Blue and take care of her, like she was used to since the day they met. 

In Blue‘s eyes, Karin has always been a strong woman, who was very well experienced, and also kind of married to her job. In the younger woman‘s eyes, she had always been so emotionally strong and mentally ballanced, that Blue has always looked up to her.

Blue hugged Karin back, burying her head in her colleague’s shoulder as she tried to stifle her tears. Her right arm has been laying around Karin’s back, her other arm was hanging down powerless from her shoulder - shivering.

For Karin it seemed as if the fire that normally lit Blues soul was about to suffocate when Karin perceived more sobs coming from Blue. But as she funalkky managed to stop crying, she slowly broke away from the hug, and looked up to Karin. 

„Thanks“ Blue said as she wiped her last tears away. „Thanks for c-caring.“ She then added.

„Of course. I...I think it would be better if we go.“ Karin answeres. Blue looked around in the warehouse for a last time, and then, she agreed with a nod.

They went off, because their work at the warehouse was done, and it has already been night, so that they headed off and stepped into Karin‘s car. The whole time they drove, Karin tried to decide whether she should ask Blue to stay at hers this night or not. She thought that Blue would rather not be alone that night, and so, as they stopped at a red traffic light, she finally asked her younger colleague her question.

„Blue?“ Karin said to make Blue look at her. The younger woman’s eyes where glassy and red. She was completely exhausted. „Yeah?“ She answered. Her voice still a bit shivering, just like her body did. „Would you like to stay over that night?“ Blue just looked at Karin for a moment without saying anything, looking a bit confused, so that Karin explained it to her. „I mean...you maybe don’t want to be alone right now.“ „Yes, please. I-I think that would be good. Thanks.“ Blue‘s facial expression went from sad and scared of the shit they have witnessed today to soft, and she offered Karin a small smile through her tears, before looking out of the window again. Karin looked back at the street, realising that the traffic light had already turned green. She quickly drove past it and made her way to her place.

———

The older woman opened the door and asked her younger colleague in. She closed the door behind her and locked it, and she left the key in the keyhole.

„Sit down, please.“ Karin said as she pointed on the couch. „Okay. Thanks.“ Blue said and sat down in the right corner, and she kind of huddled herself. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but she just couldn’t figure out why. Usually, she had always felt comfortable when Karin was near her. But right now, that somehow didn’t help her. 

„Here.“ Karin said as she handed Blue a wineglass. The older woman placed her own glass on the coffee table in front of them and opened the wine bottle in her hand. She filled her shadow’s glass to more than the half, and she filled her own glass with the same amount. „Thanks.“ Blue saud quietly, and Karin just nodded. „Right now I just want to get fucking wasted.“ Karin stated when she sank onto the sofa and looked at the ceiling. „Yeah, me too.“

Karin took a big gulp of the wine. _“Three hundred thousand...“ _Did Karin hear Blue mumble. It did sound like a sob, and as Karin quickly turned her head to her shadow, Blue looked sadly on the ground, her glass was placed back on the table. Karin deteced that Blue was probably about to start crying again, and so she quickly put her glass down on the coffee table and slid next to Blue. The older woman pulled her younger colleague into soft hug. „It’s okay. You’re not alone.“ Karin tried to comfort her friend, which however didn’t really seem to work.  
_ _

Blue suddenly bursted into tears and she covered her face with both of her hands, while she leaned into the hug, leaning at Karin‘s chest. Karin heared several bitterly sobs, so that she tightened her arms around Blue. It didn’t even take one second for the older woman to figure out that Blue needed emotional support, and she needed that, too. So, bith women found themselves leaning against each other, slowly starting to relax at the emotional warmth.

After about two minutes, the younger woman stopped crying, and her sobs gradually suffocating. She carefully detached herself from the hug, and looked right into Karin’s eyes. „Sorry...I didn’t want to-...that was very unprofessional.“ „No.“ Karin immediately answered. „Don’t excuse yourself. It’s everything but unprofessional. I completely understand you. We are in this fucking shit-situation together.“ She interrupted herself with a crooked smile, and then she continued. „And I think we became friends.“ „Well, that‘s right.“ Blue smiled through her tears when she looked back to Karin, who offered her a small smile, too. Then, Blue grabbed her wineglass off the table, and took also a big gulp of it. 

— — —

After two one-litre bottles of red whine, both of them - obviously - were quite drunk. Either of them have had about three well-filled glasses, and neither of them ate anything occasionally, only Karin had given Blue and herself a large glass of water after they both have drunken their first glass of wine that night.  
Blue fluctuated dangerously and she just sat there, while everything has went blurry around Karin, causing her to be unable to focus on anything anymore. They’ve _definitely _had too much.  
_ _

„Blue? Are y’okay?“ Karin then suddenly asked, as she was finnaly being pulled back into the reality as her head fell forward, and she nearly fell off the couch. Blue however was leaning against the backrest, seeming to almost fall sideways from the couch, as she layed more there than she did sit. „Blue?“ She asked again after she hadn’t heard an answer from her shadow. „Yeah?“ Blue finally answered, but without moving. „Should we go to bed? We’ve definitely had too much, and you don’t look well.“ „I know, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to get any sleep tonight. It was just too damn much.“ She mumbled while trying to speak understandable, and Karin agreed with a nod. „I know, but you don’t look good. I think you’re completely wasted.“ Before Blue was able to answer, Karen carefully stood up to not fall, and then, she grabbed Blue gently by her hand, and helped her to stand up. She had to hold Blue so she wouldn’t fall on the ground, but that was okay for Karin. She took Blue to the stairs and guided her upwards and to her bedroom. 

„I don’t have another bed, but I can sleep on the couch, you can sleep here.“ Karin said, but Blue just pulled her carefully on the bed, and so, they were lying there, trying to get at least a little bite of sleep. But after about thirty minutes already, Blue sat up in the bed, and just stared wierdly at the wall. She just couldn’t rest, not only because of Scholes and all his victims she and Karin have seen a few hours ago, but also because of the big amount of alcohol she had consumed. Karin had also struggeld to find rest or even sleep, so when she saw Blue’s silhouette sitting up in the bed, she did the same, and looked at her shadow. 

„What’s wrong?“ The older woman asked.

„I don’t know. I just... I just feel like I don’t know who I am right now.. Or...what I‘m thinking...“ Blue said with the sound of embarrassment hidden in her voice as she answered Karin. 

Karin knew, that both of them were drunk, but she also knew, that Blue got hit very hard by the things that had happend a few hours before, and that the alcohol was making that better and worse at the same time. But: What was Blue thinking right now that makes her say something like that? Karin didn’t know. She just knew that she had to do something.

„Tell me.“ She then said. She wanted to talk with Blue about everything Blue wanted to talk, before she would feel even more shitty than she did already. Blue let out a sigh. 

„I can‘t describe it. I just feel pretty shit. I just think - we could’ve done more, if I just wasn’t so fucking stupid to not get th-“ „You’re not stupid, Blue. No one of us could‘ve found that out earlier. Scholes is a psychopathic asshole, but he is a genie in technology, just like you are. But the thing is: He knows more about military encryption than you, simply because he was in the army, and you weren’t. The people want to blame someone, okay. Then blame Shawn, for not telling us the damn serious information we would’ve needed immediately, so that Clara Meades could still be alive, and safe. Blame the government for forcing Rasmus to implicate a back door into the system. It’s _not _your fault, Blue! You did everything you can! You did a perfect job. You-“  
_ _

She got cut off suddenly, as Blue pressed her lips on the older woman‘s. The kiss was soft. Soft, but passionate. Blue softly cupped Karens face with her right hand, while her left one was resting on her own thigh.

And then, Blue suddenly pulled away. The room was still dark, but Blue could‘ve sworn to have seen a slightly confued look on Karin’s face. The younger woman blushed, but she tried to be calm. „I-I’m sorry. You just- you had to stop talking.“ She said quietly and also certainly, her head still really close to her bosses one, her right hand now placed on Karin’s. „It’s okay, _Blue _.“ Karin answered, also quietly, grabbing Blue’s face with both hands.  
_ _

Karin kissed her kind of aggressively, but also passionately at the same time. The kiss was slow, and slowly grewed wetter, as Blue ran her tongue over Karin’s lips, and Karin opened her mouth, so that their tongues were carefully exploring the mouths of each other, fighting for dominance, which Blue immediately granted Karin.

The kiss got faster as they wanted more and more of each other. Karin stood up from the corner of the bed, but without breaking the kiss. She then kneeled on the bed, and carefully shoved Blue in the middle of it, placing herself on top of her shadow. 

Karins heart was pounding so fast she thought it could explode at any second. She was so overwhelmed by the beautiful woman under her, kissing her, wanting more and more from her. Karin ran her hands along Blues shoulders and her collarbone, Blue let out a whimper, and Karin smiled into the kiss.

They made out another few minutes, until they turned sleepy. Then, Blue broke the kiss. „I...I think I’m finally able to sleep, _Karin _. Can we please go to sleep?“ She asked, straddling Karins cheek.  
_ _

„Yes, sure.“ Karin answered, also smiling. Karin and Blue laid down at the bed, and Karin laid her arm around Blue from behind. Blue fell asleep in only a few minutes, and Karin fell asleep right after.

Blue finally felt safe in Karin’s arms, and Karin was more relaxed than ever.


End file.
